<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tighter by Oniichan415</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985934">Tighter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415'>Oniichan415</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SECHSKIES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiwon becomes annoyed from Suwon’s teasing. Out of frustration he grabs the younger member by the neck but shortly backs off and apologises. But to Suwon’s surprise he kind of liked it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eun Jiwon/Jang Suwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This had been sitting my drafts for a while so I decided to finally finish it- Yes i’m still bad at writing smut</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually his teasing was relentless and didn’t end like this. Suwon knew how to rile his hyungs up. Pushing all the correct buttons. His members always laughed at whatever came out of his unfiltered mouth.</p><p>Tonight his teasing was never ending and quite harsh. And his target was Jiwon. His targets differed depending on how he was feeling. And tonight he was feeling Jiwon. His teasing towards Jiwon always ended the same— Jiwon yelling at him and getting mad, usually ignoring him for the rest of the night until Suwon had to apologise. Even then, Jiwon would sometimes ignore him since he could feel that Suwon was being sarcastic whilst apologising.</p><p>But tonight was different. He didn’t know what he did. He was being normal. Pushing all the usual buttons. But something seemed to snap in Jiwon to end up like this.</p><p>Currently Jiwon’s hand was gripped onto Suwon’s throat. Jiwon’s eyes expressed annoyance in a firm way. Suwon’s eyes reflected fear. This had never happened before. But in a split second it did happen. He was joking around with his hyung and then suddenly he was shoved against the nearest wall with Jiwon’s hand against his throat.</p><p>The anxiety of being shoved against the wall had disappeared from Suwon’s mind and he was much more focused on Jiwon’s hand. Jiwon wasn’t holding onto his throat too tight nor too loose. It was quite pleasurable in a way, Jiwon seemed to be experienced. And that’s what surprised Suwon the most. Random fantasies started running through his head. Jiwon’s large hand gripped onto his throat as he drives his cock deep into Suwon, fucking his brains out. A pang of excitement hit Suwon’s abdomen. Soon he could feel the pressure on his neck soften. He watched as Jiwon backed off. Regret washing over his face.</p><p>“Suwon... Shit... I’m sorry.” Jiwon quickly apologised. “Fuck...” He muttered. Suwon stared at Jiwon in response. “I-I don’t know what came over me. You pissed me off so much and... and I wanted you to shut the fuck up.” He placed a hand over his face. “Why am I the one apologising? You should apologise to me, if you weren’t being such a shithead this wouldn’t have happened. I’m stressing the fuck out at the moment because of this upcoming live performance and you aren’t helping!” Suwon looked down, he slowly snaked his own head up to his throat. Ghosting over the place where Jiwon just had his hand. “Yah, Suwon-ah.” Jiwon waved his hand over his dongsaeng’s face, whom he assumed was still in shock.</p><p>Suwon was shocked but not in the way Jiwon was assuming. He was shocked at the overwhelming lustful feeling that was spreading over his body like a wildfire.</p><p>“...Do it again...” Suwon finally croaked out, looking back up at his hyung.</p><p>“What?” Jiwon spat back. “You want me to apologise, AGAIN?” He was angry once again. He couldn’t tell if his maknae was being serious or not. He seriously wanted Jiwon to apologise again? When he was the one who started this shit? “Listen, I don’t have time to apologise again. I have to get ready and go on stage soon.” Jiwon scoffed, he glanced down at his watch. He was currently promoting his solo and Suwon decided to come along to support him. He didn’t ask for his support, but he couldn’t admit that he was grateful for his junior to come along and support him, especially not now.</p><p>“Choke me again, hyung.” Suwon grabbed Jiwon’s hand and placed it on his neck again. “Tighter this time.” His tone now low and desperate. Jiwon’s eyes widen and he stood frozen.</p><p>“Are you fucking with me right now?” Jiwon growled, moving his hand away from his maknae. Suwon’s grip on Jiwon’s hand tightened and he moved his elder’s hand back to his throat, putting pressure on it.</p><p>“Hyung. I’m being serious.” Suwon replied. “You have experience in doing this kind of thing don’t you, hyung?” He asked. He knew he hit the nail on the head when Jiwon didn’t answer— obviously trying to think of an excuse.</p><p>“And what of it?” Jiwon finally spoke, deciding to speak the truth. “So what if I have experience in that type of thing.”</p><p>“Nothing. I was just saying.” Suwon responded to Jiwon, whom was getting defensive. “You obviously have experience as you didn’t choke me too harshly, like inexperienced people would most likely do.” Jiwon narrowed his eyes at Suwon.</p><p>“You also have experience in this don’t you?” Jiwon added. “Or else you wouldn’t have brought it up.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Suwon muttered. “But that isn’t the point right now. Right now I want you to do it again.”</p><p>“You’re a really kinky bastard, you know that right?” Jiwon scoffed in a way, finding this whole situation ridiculous. “I can’t, I have to get ready.” He said, starting to back away.</p><p>“Oh c’mon!” Suwon whined. “You said you stressed out earlier, this could be good for you. C’mon fifteen minutes at the most, hyung.” The maknae pouted, tugging on Jiwon’s shirt. The leader furrowed his brows, thinking.</p><p>“Fine. Fifteen minutes and no longer.” Jiwon took ahold of Suwon’s hand and walked to an empty dressing room. Once they were both in he locked the door and shoved Suwon towards the closest vanity. He grabbed his member by the jaw and forcefully pushed his lips onto his. Jiwon looked down as he felt Suwon’s hands beginning to unbuckle his belt. His stomach jerked as the youngest snaked his hands down his boxers. He was glad Suwon was keeping his word to make sure this session would be under 15 minutes. </p><p>Suwon broke away from the kiss and licked his palm before moving his hand back down to Jiwon’s crotch. He smirked at his leader. That annoying fucking smirk. Jiwon smashed his lips against Suwon’s just so he could stop seeing that irritating smile. The wet sounds of Suwon jerking Jiwon’s dick had filled the room. He moaned against Suwon’s mouth.</p><p>He could feel Suwon’s mouth curve up into a smile.</p><p>“Stop smiling like an annoying bastard.” Jiwon frowned, pulling away.</p><p>“Why?” He responded tilting his head slightly, playing innocent. Jiwon glared at him before kissing him sloppily again. His left hand rested against Suwon’s jaw. “Are you going to make me do all the work, hyung?” Suwon asked, he was getting pretty needy too. He brushed his crotch against Jiwon’s.</p><p>“Take off your pants then.” Jiwon muttered. He left out a soft sigh when Suwon removed his hands from his dick. Suwon tugged on his sweats and took them off, as well as his underwear. He tossed his belongings to the side before looking at Jiwon expectantly. Jiwon lifted Suwon up onto the vanity. He lubricated his index finger and middle finger with his saliva before taking his two digits and massaging around Suwon’s hole. Suwon bit his lower lip eagerly waiting for Jiwon’s fingers. Jiwon finally plunged his fingers into Suwon. The younger of the two let out a loud gasp, he clutched onto Jiwon’s hoodie.</p><p>“Jesus...” Jiwon mumbled, he couldn’t believe how tight Suwon was. He felt like his fingers would break off. He slowly began to move his fingers in a steady rhythm. Suwon let out a moan with every inward thrust that Jiwon made. </p><p>“Oh... yes hyung... more.” Suwon breathlessly begged. And so Jiwon gave him more. Jiwon took his free hand and wrapped it around Suwon’s throat. Making sure to put pressure around his throat and not on top of it. The pressure was light. He didn’t want to hurt his junior. Suwon’s moans grew louder. “It’s okay hyung, you can do it harder. I trust you.” Suwon looked at Jiwon allowing for him to put more pressure on his throat. Jiwon’s rhythm grew faster as his grip got tighter. He added another finger in which Suwon threw his head back, a loud breathless moan escaping his mouth.</p><p>“God... you’re so hot like this Suwon-ah.” Jiwon grunted. He never thought Suwon being a moaning mess would turn him on so badly. There was something incredibly sexy about his defiant maknae becoming obedient.</p><p>“Hyung...” He says meekly. “I want your cock... inside me...” His words made Jiwon’s dick twitch. He removed his fingers from Suwon. The younger man shuddered, letting out a small whimper.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re desperate, Suwon-ah.” The leader moved his hand from Suwon’s throat to the back of his head, bringing his face close to Jiwon’s. </p><p>“Hyung...” Suwon began to rub his cock against Jiwon’s bulge, he needed friction. His body ached for friction. Jiwon kissed Suwon once again. While they were sharing sloppy kisses, Jiwon pulled out his dick from his boxers. He gave it a few strokes before lining it up with Suwon’s entrance. His dick was still wet from Suwon’s saliva and his own precum, so luckily they didn’t have to worry about lube. Finally he pushed his cock inside. Suwon jerked up, moaning loudly into Jiwon’s mouth. The leader ended the kiss as he leaned against Suwon, trembling.</p><p>“Fucking hell...” He grunted as Suwon clamped down tightly around him. He already felt close to cumming. “Suwon-ah... do you have clench onto me so tightly?”</p><p>“Fuck me... hyung please.” Suwon began roll his hips, if Jiwon wasn’t going to move he’d do it himself. Jiwon pulled himself together and began to move. Suwon’s loud moans filled the room accompanied with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Jiwon’s thrusts soon became hard and faster. The vanity that Suwon was sitting on began to shift and hit the wall, matching the rhythm of Jiwon’s hard thrusts. He placed rough kisses on Suwon’s neck before moving to his mouth. Suwon grabbed Jiwon’s hand and placed it on his throat once again. Jiwon started squeezing.</p><p>Now he was obsessed with pleasure. Sure he was getting fucked roughly by his leader and engaging in breath play but he wanted more. Selfishly, he wanted more pleasure. He moved his hands away from Jiwon and down to his red aching cock. </p><p>“I’ll handle that.” Jiwon swatted the younger man’s hands away. He used his free hand to stroke Suwon’s longing cock.</p><p>“Oh god- Yes hyung- just...  like that!” Suwon choked out. He was on cloud nine. He could feel it coming, his senses overloading. “Hyung- Ah! I’m going to cum!” He was practically screaming now. Jiwon was sure people outside would be able hear what was happening here. But he couldn’t care less. If he was being honest, it turned him on even more.   </p><p>“God me too...” Jiwon groaned, it was building up from the bottom of his stomach. A few more rough thrusts and Jiwon spilled his seed in Suwon, moaning loudly in his ear. Suwon came shortly after Jiwon, his cum shooting out onto the both of them. Both clutching onto each other as they rode out their orgasms. The elder of the two pulled away, now cussing in annoyance. He buckled up his pants.</p><p>“Suwon you brat, you came all over me!” He looked at his cum covered hand and the small splatters of said fluid over his dark hoodie. Jiwon shoved his hand in Suwon’s face. “Lick it off.”</p><p>“Hyung what the hell?!” Suwon turned his head away. “It’s on your hand, you lick it off!” He spat back. “Aish... you came inside me, you jerk.” Suwon looked down as he felt Jiwon’s sticky seed leaking out of him. “You couldn’t have worn a condom could you?” </p><p>“Shut up.” Jiwon handed over some tissues to Suwon before using some to try and wipe off the substance on his hoodie. “If you kept your fucking kinks to yourself we wouldn’t have been in this mess.” He placed Suwon’s boxers and pants next to him. </p><p>“Don’t lie hyung, you enjoyed it.” Suwon said as he put his underwear and sweatpants back on.</p><p>“Shut up. Let’s go so I can get ready.” He helped Suwon off the vanity. The younger member struggled to walk so he clutched onto Jiwon.</p><p>“Jesus, did you have do it so roughly?” Suwon whined. “If I can’t walk tomorrow, you’re going to get an ear full.” He glared at his leader.</p><p>“You enjoyed it.” Jiwon smirked which caused him to get hit hard on the chest from his maknae.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always appreciated ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>